01 com c1 007 01
start| initscene ;※　演出：ジングルと共に、テロップ表示 ;※『世界大統領級会談マッチ　新本ＶＳルシア』 ;環境オブジェクト表示 stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=normal time=1000 ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=pr009 buf=0 name=フラッシュ file=ima_12_01 level=8 file=ima_ex_02_1 hide trans=map16 time=500 ;ＳＥフェードアウト（buf 0） stop=2000 buf=0 ;時間待ち命令 time=650 ;シナリオ開始（通常） ;BGM再生　ギャグバトル play=bgm18 name=文字 file=ima_ex_02_2 trans=normal level=8 rotate=0:360 zoom=100:400 time=1500 ;時間待ち命令 time=1500 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stopaction autolabel ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=normal autolabel ;ＢＧ：スノーハウス・プライベートダイニング stage=スノーハウス・プライベートダイニング msgoff stime=昼 trans=map27 time=1000 transwait=250 無 無 beginTrans name=土台 file=etc_c04_00a level=5 name=キャラ file=etc_c04_02a level=6 name=漫符 file=etc_c04_00c level=7 action=LayerJumpActionModule vibration=2 cycle=4500 nowait trans=normal time=200 autolabel ;ＶＥ：指示があるまで、蘭と森田のセリフはマイク（『』でくくってある） ;※蘭。プロレス実況のようにお願いします ;※ルビ。新ル（にち、る） @ran voice="0040075" 【ran/Ran】『Now! It's finally started. It's the Nippon-Rusiarsummit meeting!』 @ran voice="0040076" 【ran/Ran】『This play-by-play commentary is by the lovely Chiefrof Staff, Miyoshi Ran. Color commentary is brought toryou by Intelligence Director Morita.』 @morita voice="6010029" 【morita/Morita】『It's an honor to be here.』 beginTrans file=etc_c04_01a level=6 file=etc_c04_00b level=7 action=LayerJumpActionModule vibration=2 cycle=4500 nowait trans=normal time=200 autolabel @ran voice="0040077" 【ran/Ran】『Well then, Mokkun. It's gotten interesting, hasn'trit? Who would've thought that two presidents would berduking it out over Jun-chan?』 @morita voice="6010030" 【morita/Morita】『Indeed. Now that it's come down to it, let's hoperthat both of them will give it everything they'vergot.』 @morita voice="6010031" 【morita/Morita】『But it would also be a problem if they forget aboutrthe subjects of the conference itself.』 @ran voice="0040078" 【ran/Ran】『That's true. That's because this conference isrtelevised. We want the topics to be meaningful so thercitizens can watch and be satisfied.』 ;BGMフェードアウト stop=1500 hidelayers fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常 dress=戦闘服 眉_通常 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ell voice="0030101" 【ell/Ell】「The challengers enter!」 ;キャラ操作：ウィンドウと同時消去 beginTrans hidecharacters nofade fade=200 autolabel ;BGM再生　演説 play=bgm14 ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=pr019 buf=0 name=フラッシュ file=ima_10_01 level=8 hide trans=normal time=500 autolabel beginTrans name=土台 file=etc_c04_00a level=5 name=キャラ file=etc_c04_02a level=6 trans=normal time=200 autolabel @ran voice="0040079" 【ran/Ran】『Oh, it looks like the challengers have finallyrarrived.』 ;ＳＥフェードアウト（buf 0） stop=2000 buf=0 autolabel @ran voice="0040080" 【ran/Ran】『In the blue corner, the person who emerged to therloud cheers of the staff is...』 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 hidelayers fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=特殊 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_怒り 目_＞＜ 口_驚く 頬紅_通常 ;ジャンプ（キャラ） ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o093 buf=0 action=LayerJumpOnceActionModule vibration=-10 cycle=750 autolabel @yukino voice="0010154" 【yukino/Yukino】「P-Please give me your regards!」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel beginTrans name=土台 file=etc_c04_00a level=5 name=キャラ file=etc_c04_02a level=6 trans=normal time=200 action=LayerHeartBeatZoomModule zoom=102 time=750 action=LayerHeartBeatZoomModule zoom=102 time=750 autolabel @ran voice="0040081" 【ran/Ran】『She's here! Our very own President Ohama! However,rshe seems to be a bit nervous.』 zoom=100 zoom=100 autolabel @morita voice="6010032" 【morita/Morita】『Hmph. She managed not to run away, so let's justrleave it at that.』 ;BGMフェードアウト stop=1500 file=etc_c04_01a trans=normal time=200 autolabel @ran voice="0040082" 【ran/Ran】『And in the red corner, accompanied by her maid Kuon,ris...』 hidelayers fade=200 autolabel ;ジングル：ターミネーチャン play=jng_02 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_通常 目_半目 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 autolabel @irina voice="0020239" 【irina/Irina】「Hehe. Let's get this started.」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel beginTrans name=土台 file=etc_c04_00a level=5 name=キャラ file=etc_c04_02a level=6 trans=normal time=200 action=LayerVibrateActionModule vibration=5 waitTime=10 time=500 action=LayerVibrateActionModule vibration=5 waitTime=10 time=500 autolabel @ran voice="0040083" 【ran/Ran】『She's here! The Fairy of Rusia. It's PresidentrPutina! Is that fearless smile a sign of herrconfidence!?』 action=LayerVibrateActionModule vibration=0 waitTime=0 time=0 action=LayerVibrateActionModule vibration=0 waitTime=0 time=0 autolabel @morita voice="6010033" 【morita/Morita】『She's a tough enemy. Well then, how much willrYukino-kun be able to bear?』 ;BGMフェードアウト stop=1500 hidelayers fade=200 autolabel ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=map17 time=750 transwait=750 autolabel r　　　　　　　　　～　Round 1　～　 ;ウィンドウ消去（デフォルト） msgoff ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=ro023 buf=0 play=ro023 buf=1 name=フラッシュ file=ima_10_01 level=8 time=50 hide time=500 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 stop buf=1 time=250 ;BGM再生　ギャグバトル play=bgm18 ;ＢＧ：スノーハウス・プライベートダイニング stage=スノーハウス・プライベートダイニング msgoff stime=昼 trans=map18 time=1000 transwait=350 autolabel ;キャラ操作：複数同時表示 beginTrans 小 左 pose=通常２ dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_悲しい 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_通常 小 右 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_通常 目_通常 口_通常 頬紅_通常 fade=200 emotion=汗２ autolabel ;※雪乃。緊張しつつ @yukino voice="0010155" 【yukino/Yukino】「Umm... once again, pleasergive me your regards.」 小 右 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 autolabel @irina voice="0020241" 【irina/Irina】「Yes, same here.」 ;キャラ操作：ウィンドウと同時消去 beginTrans hidecharacters nofade fade=200 autolabel beginTrans name=土台 file=etc_c04_00a level=5 file=etc_c04_01a level=6 file=etc_c04_00b level=7 action=LayerJumpActionModule vibration=2 cycle=4500 nowait trans=normal time=200 autolabel @ran voice="0040085" 【ran/Ran】『The pair are shaking hands here. They intend to playrit fair.』 hidelayers fade=200 autolabel ;キャラ操作：複数同時表示 beginTrans 小 左 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_驚く 目_そらし 口_開く 頬紅_通常 小 右 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_通常 目_通常 口_通常 頬紅_通常 fade=200 autolabel @yukino voice="0010156" 小 左 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_通常 目_通常 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 delayrun=ラベル0 【yukino/Yukino】「Hmm. President Putinarsounds a bit long. Can Ircall you by a nickname?」 小 右 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_驚く 目_通常 口_驚く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @irina voice="0020242" 小 右 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_怒り 目_半目 口_通常 頬紅_通常 delayrun=ラベル0 【irina/Irina】「Nickname? I don't mind,rbut what are you going torcall me?」 小 左 pose=通常２ dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_驚く 目_そらし 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010157" 【yukino/Yukino】「Let's see, it's IrinarVladimirovna Putina, so...」 小 左 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_笑い 頬紅_通常 autolabel ;ＳＥ：きらーん ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o030 buf=0 emotion=” autolabel @yukino voice="0010158" 【yukino/Yukino】「Puchin!」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 小 右 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_驚く 目_驚く 口_驚く 頬紅_通常 autolabel ;ショック＋＋Σエモーション（キャラ） ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o027 buf=0 action=LayerVibrateActionModule vibration=4 waitTime=8 time=150 stop=2500 buf=0 autolabel @irina voice="0020243" 【irina/Irina】「P-Puchin!?」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 小 左 pose=特殊 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_笑い 頬紅_通常 ;ジャンプ（キャラ） ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=fo023 buf=0 action=LayerJumpOnceActionModule vibration=-20 cycle=750 autolabel @yukino voice="0010159" 【yukino/Yukino】「Yup. Let's get along well,rPuchin♪」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stopaction autolabel 小 右 pose=特殊 dress=制服 眉_激怒 目_激怒目 口_怒り 頬紅_通常 autolabel ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=ro006 buf=0 action=クエイク縦横（揺れ方：１回） nowait hide autolabel @irina voice="0020244" 【irina/Irina】「Don't call me Puchin!」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stopaction autolabel ;キャラ操作：ウィンドウと同時消去 beginTrans hidecharacters nofade fade=200 autolabel ;ここでカットイン beginTrans name=土台 file=etc_c04_00a level=5 name=キャラ file=etc_c04_02a level=6 trans=normal time=200 name=漫符 file=etc_c04_00c level=7 action=LayerJumpActionModule vibration=2 cycle=4500 nowait action=LayerHeartBeatZoomModule zoom=102 time=750 action=LayerHeartBeatZoomModule zoom=102 time=750 autolabel @ran voice="0040086" 【ran/Ran】『Oh, is President Ohama taunting her!?』 stopaction zoom=100 zoom=100 autolabel @morita voice="6010035" 【morita/Morita】『Hoho. She seems to have quite the punch in her.』 hidelayers fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=戦闘服 眉_通常 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ell voice="0030102" 【ell/Ell】「Yukino-san, please look at these papers.」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_通常 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010160" 【yukino/Yukino】「Okay. Thanks, Ell-chan.」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常 dress=メイド服 追加_なし 眉_通常 目_通常 口_通常 頬紅_通常 autolabel @kuon voice="5030021" 【kuon/Kuon】「Milady, these will be the topics for therconference.」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_驚く 目_そらし 口_閉じ 頬紅_通常 autolabel ;※イリーナ、興味なさそうに @irina voice="0020240" 【irina/Irina】「Hmmm...」 ;キャラ操作：ウィンドウと同時消去 beginTrans hidecharacters nofade fade=200 autolabel beginTrans name=土台 file=etc_c04_00a level=5 name=キャラ file=etc_c04_01a level=6 trans=normal time=200 autolabel @ran voice="0040084" 【ran/Ran】『Oh? President Putina isn't taking her eyes off thermanuscript that her maid Kuon handed her.』 @morita voice="6010034" 【morita/Morita】『It looks like she's taking in all the topics. Asryou'd expect from her.』 hidelayers fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_通常 目_そらし 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel ;※ルビ：拿捕（だほ） @yukino voice="0010161" 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_通常 目_通常 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 delayrun=2750stop=4000 delayrun=2750 【yukino/Yukino】「Umm, well then. First is the matter of therNipponese fishing boat that was seized by therRusian army...」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 ;BGM再生　緊張 play=bgm17 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_怒り 目_閉じ 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @irina voice="0020245" 【irina/Irina】「That already sank.」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_驚く 目_驚く 口_驚く 頬紅_通常 ;ショック＋＋Σエモーション（キャラ） ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o027 buf=0 emotion=∑ action=LayerVibrateActionModule vibration=4 waitTime=8 time=150 stop=2500 buf=0 autolabel @yukino voice="0010162" 【yukino/Yukino】「Don't sink it without permission!」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stopaction autolabel ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel ;キャラ操作：複数同時表示 beginTrans 小 左 pose=通常２ dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_悲しい 目_半目 口_閉じ 頬紅_通常 小 右 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_怒り 目_半目 口_閉じ 頬紅_通常 fade=200 autolabel @irina voice="0020246" 【irina/Irina】「What? It's your boat'srfault for coming into ourrterritorial waters, isn'trit? It looked like theyrwere poaching, too.」 小 左 pose=通常２ dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_悲しい 目_そらし 口_開く 頬紅_通常 emotion=汗２ autolabel @yukino voice="0010163" 【yukino/Yukino】「Uu... B-But...」 小 右 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_通常 目_半目 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 autolabel @irina voice="0020247" 【irina/Irina】「Or are you trying to sayrthat our territory is nowrNipponese?」 小 右 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_通常 目_閉じ 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 autolabel ;※イリーナ。はっ、と小バカにするように @irina voice="0020248" 【irina/Irina】「Nippon renounced its rightrto the Guril Islands in therTreaty of Saffron Cisco.rIt's too late now.」 小 左 pose=特殊 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_怒り 目_通常 口_驚く 頬紅_通常 autolabel ;※ルビ。新ル（にち、る） @yukino voice="0010164" 【yukino/Yukino】「B-But! You proposed torreturn two of them during arNippon-Rusia jointrdeclaration!」 小 右 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_通常 目_半目 口_通常 頬紅_通常 autolabel @irina voice="0020249" 【irina/Irina】「If Nippon hadn't been sorgreedy, I'm sure it wouldrhave turned out that way.」 小 左 pose=特殊 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_悲しい 目_伏せ 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel ;※ルビ：沖苗（おきなわ） @yukino voice="0010165" 【yukino/Yukino】「B-But if we didn't demandrat least two of them,rAmeriga said they wouldn'trreturn Okinawa to us.」 小 右 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_驚く 目_伏せ 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 autolabel @irina voice="0020250" 【irina/Irina】「That's not my problem. Yourshould think of it as arcrime for deceiving MotherrRusia, and accept thersituation.」 小 左 pose=特殊 dress=制服 アホ毛_しょんぼり 眉_悲しい 目_半目 口_閉じ 頬紅_通常 emotion=汗２ autolabel @yukino voice="0010166" 【yukino/Yukino】「U-Uu～」 小 右 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_通常 目_閉じ 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 autolabel @irina voice="0020251" 【irina/Irina】「Ahh, I almost forgot. TherGuril development plan hasralready been set in motion.rIt's too late to tell us torstop now.」 小 左 pose=通常２ dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_悲しい 目_通常 口_驚く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010167" 【yukino/Yukino】「T-That can't be!」 小 右 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_驚く 目_半目 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 autolabel @irina voice="0020252" 【irina/Irina】「Also, isn't Nippon goingrto shoulder the maintenancercosts of Sahagin-2? Yourwant natural gas, don'tryou?」 小 左 pose=特殊 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_悲しい 目_そらし 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010168" 【yukino/Yukino】「W-We want it, but...」 小 右 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_通常 頬紅_通常 autolabel @irina voice="0020253" 【irina/Irina】「Hehe. Then it's decided.」 小 左 pose=通常２ dress=制服 アホ毛_しょんぼり 眉_悲しい 目_ぐるぐる目 口_はわわ 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010169" 【yukino/Yukino】「U-Ukyuu～～～」 ;ウィンドウ消去（瞬間） nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 1） play=fl001 buf=1 ;ウェーブ横（揺れ方：小） action=ウェーブ横（揺れ方：小） nowait ypos=@-800 time=1000 ;時間待ち命令 time=750 ;ＳＥフェードアウト（buf 1） stop=750 buf=1 ;時間待ち命令 time=250 ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=ro005 buf=0 name=フラッシュ file=ima_10_01 level=8 hidecharacters hide trans=normal time=250 ;ＳＥフェードアウト（buf 0） stop=2500 buf=0 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 1） stop buf=1 autolabel ;時間待ち命令 time=500 ;ここでカットイン beginTrans name=土台 file=etc_c04_00a level=5 name=キャラ file=etc_c04_02a level=6 trans=normal time=200 name=漫符 file=etc_c04_00c level=7 action=LayerJumpActionModule vibration=2 cycle=4500 nowait action=LayerVibrateActionModule vibration=5 waitTime=10 time=500 action=LayerVibrateActionModule vibration=5 waitTime=10 time=500 autolabel @ran voice="0040087" 【ran/Ran】『Ahhhhh! The Rusian side has the overwhelmingradvantage. You could say that it was decided in twortaps. Will the match end like this!?』 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 hidelayers fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 autolabel @irina voice="0020254" 【irina/Irina】「Fufun. How trifling. Perhaps I should justrtake Jun with me right now.」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel ;BGMフェードアウト stop=1500 ;ＳＥフェードアウト（buf 0） stop=1500 buf=0 無 autolabel ;※雪乃。静かに胸の奥に炎が宿る感じで @yukino voice="0010170" 【yukino/Yukino】「...You can't do that.」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_驚く 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_通常 emotion=? autolabel @irina voice="0020255" 【irina/Irina】「Hm?」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 ;キャラ操作：ウィンドウと同時消去（一瞬） beginTrans hidecharacters msgoff nofade autolabel ;ジングル：アホカリプス　ナウ play=jng_05 ;キャラ操作：複数同時表示 beginTrans 小 左 出 ypos=-800 pose=特殊 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_怒り 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_通常 小 右 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_驚く 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_通常 fade=200 ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o066 buf=0 ypos=50:-800 time=500 ;時間待ち命令 time=500 stopaction ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=ro035 buf=0 ypos=0:50 time=50 action=LayerJumpActionModule vibration=5 cycle=75 time=250 time=250 stopaction stop buf=0 time=150 小 左 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_怒り 目_通常 口_驚く 頬紅_通常 time=250 autolabel ;※雪乃。ここから段々押しに @yukino voice="0010171" 【yukino/Yukino】「Jun-kun is Nippon's VicerPresident. You can't justrtake him as you please!」 小 右 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_通常 目_閉じ 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 autolabel @irina voice="0020256" 【irina/Irina】「It's okay. The VicerPresident is just arfigurehead. There arerplenty of replacements.」 小 左 pose=特殊 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_怒り 目_笑い 口_驚く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010172" 【yukino/Yukino】「I-If I say you can't, yourcan't. There's only onerJun-kun in this world. Onlyrone!」 小 右 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_悲しい 目_そらし 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @irina voice="0020257" 【irina/Irina】「W-What's with you,rsuddenly raising your voicerlike that? Is Jun thatrimportant to you?」 小 左 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_怒り 目_通常 口_驚く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010173" 【yukino/Yukino】「That's obvious. Jun-kun isrimportant to me!」 ;突っ込み２ nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o032 buf=0 name=フラッシュ file=ima_10_01 level=8 action=クエイク縦横（揺れ方：１回） nowait hide time=150 autolabel 小 右 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_悲しい 目_伏せ 口_閉じ 頬紅_通常 autolabel @irina voice="0020258" 【irina/Irina】「Uu...」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stopaction autolabel ;キャラ操作：ウィンドウと同時消去 beginTrans hidecharacters nofade fade=200 autolabel beginTrans name=土台 file=etc_c04_00a level=5 name=キャラ file=etc_c04_02a level=6 trans=normal time=200 name=漫符 file=etc_c04_00c level=7 action=LayerJumpActionModule vibration=2 cycle=4500 nowait action=LayerHeartBeatZoomModule zoom=102 time=750 action=LayerHeartBeatZoomModule zoom=102 time=750 autolabel @ran voice="0040088" 【ran/Ran】『Ohh, President Ohama's straight right decided itrbeautifully! President Putina's face is red and she'srflustered!』 stopaction zoom=100 zoom=100 ;ＳＥ再生（buf 2） play=o030 buf=2 ;BGMフェードアウト stop=2000 autolabel @morita voice="6010036" 【morita/Morita】『Hmph. Things just got interesting.』 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 1） stop buf=2 stop buf=1 hidelayers fade=200 autolabel ;BGM再生　ラブシーン play=bgm23 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_驚く 目_驚く 口_驚く 頬紅_照れ ;ハートビート（どっきり） time=250 zoom=100:101 autolabel ;※雪乃。素に戻って恥ずかしがる @yukino voice="0010174" 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_悲しい 目_そらし 口_開く 頬紅_照れ delayrun=ラベル0 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_悲しい 目_閉じ 口_閉じ 頬紅_照れ delayrun=ラベル1 【yukino/Yukino】「Ah! What am I saying? How embarrassing...」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_悲しい 目_笑い 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_照れ emotion=汗２ autolabel @yukino voice="0010175" 【yukino/Yukino】「Don't worry about what I said just now. Butrthat doesn't mean I hate him! I meant thatrhe's my precious childhood friend!」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_悲しい 目_伏せ 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @irina voice="0020259" 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_怒り 目_通常 口_通常 頬紅_通常 delayrun=ラベル0 【irina/Irina】「You're pretty good. I like thatrstraightforwardness.」 小 中 pose=特殊 dress=制服 眉_怒り 目_通常 口_驚く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @irina voice="0020260" 【irina/Irina】「But it wouldn't do for me to lose here,reither.」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel ;キャラ操作：複数同時表示 beginTrans 小 左 pose=通常２ dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_悲しい 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_通常 小 右 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_怒り 目_通常 口_驚く 頬紅_通常 fade=200 autolabel @yukino voice="0010176" 【yukino/Yukino】「Why would you go thatrfar...?」 小 右 pose=特殊２ dress=制服 眉_悲しい 目_閉じ 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_照れ autolabel @irina voice="0020261" 【irina/Irina】「Something happenedryesterday...」 小 左 pose=通常２ dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_驚く 目_驚く 口_驚く 頬紅_通常 ;閃きジャンプ（キャラ） ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o093 buf=0 action=LayerJumpOnceActionModule vibration=-10 cycle=500 autolabel @yukino voice="0010177" 【yukino/Yukino】「Something suggestive!?」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stopaction autolabel 小 右 pose=特殊２ dress=制服 眉_悲しい 目_伏せ 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_照れ emotion=はぁと autolabel ;※イリーナ。頬を染めながら @irina voice="0020262" 【irina/Irina】「Tenderly... No, I wasrstrongly embraced...」 小 左 pose=特殊 dress=制服 アホ毛_角ばり 眉_悲しい 目_白目 口_はわわ２ 頬紅_照れ ;ショック＋＋Σエモーション（キャラ） ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o027 buf=0 emotion=∑ action=LayerVibrateActionModule vibration=4 waitTime=8 time=150 stop=2500 buf=0 autolabel @yukino voice="0010178" 【yukino/Yukino】「Ehhhhh!? D-Does thatrmean...」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stopaction autolabel 小 右 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_驚く 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_通常 emotion=? autolabel ;※イリーナ。素で聞いてます @irina voice="0020263" 【irina/Irina】「What are you surprisedrabout? I'm talking aboutrhow he saved my life.」 小 左 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_驚く 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010179" 【yukino/Yukino】「Your life...?」 小 右 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_通常 目_閉じ 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 autolabel @irina voice="0020264" 【irina/Irina】「Yes. Jun saved me at arcritical moment. If herwasn't there, I would'verbeen summoned to God's siderright about now.」 小 左 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_悲しい 目_笑い 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010180" 【yukino/Yukino】「Haa... So that's what itrwas. Thank goodness.」 小 左 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_通常 目_通常 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010181" 【yukino/Yukino】「Yup. Then I can understandrthat. Jun-kun is a goodrperson, after all.」 小 右 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_通常 目_通常 口_通常 頬紅_通常 autolabel @irina voice="0020265" 【irina/Irina】「Yes. He was quite manly.」 小 右 pose=特殊２ dress=制服 眉_悲しい 目_そらし 口_開く 頬紅_照れ autolabel ;※イリーナ。もじもじと @irina voice="0020266" 【irina/Irina】「That's why, umm, I wantrhim to come to Rusia withrme...」 小 左 pose=通常２ dress=制服 アホ毛_角ばり 眉_悲しい 目_白目 口_はわわ 頬紅_照れ ;ジャンプ（キャラ） ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o093 buf=0 action=LayerJumpOnceActionModule vibration=-10 cycle=750 autolabel @yukino voice="0010182" 【yukino/Yukino】「Hah! Are you after Jun-rkun's body!?」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stopaction autolabel 小 右 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_悲しい 目_白目 口_はわわ２ 頬紅_照れ emotion=汗２ autolabel ;※イリーナ。真っ赤になりながら慌てて @irina voice="0020267" 【irina/Irina】「Wha!? T-T-T-That's wrong.rIt's not his body! Werhaven't even dated yet...」 ;キャラ操作：複数同時表示 beginTrans 小 左 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_通常 目_通常 口_通常 頬紅_通常 小 右 pose=特殊２ dress=制服 眉_悲しい 目_そらし 口_開く 頬紅_照れ fade=200 autolabel ;※イリーナ。再びもじもじ @irina voice="0020268" 【irina/Irina】「It's just that a personrwith a strong sense ofrjustice is rare nowadays,rso he caught my attention.rHe's too capable a personrto be rotting in Nippon.」 小 左 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_笑い 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010183" 【yukino/Yukino】「Yup, yup. Isn't he, isn'trhe♪」 小 右 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_驚く 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel ;※イリーナ。不思議に思いつつ、いぶかしむように @irina voice="0020269" 【irina/Irina】「What are you so happyrabout...?」 小 左 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_通常 目_通常 口_通常 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010184" 【yukino/Yukino】「I'm happy because there'srsomeone besides me whorthinks so.」 小 左 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_笑い 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010185" 【yukino/Yukino】「The fact that someone elserrecognized it means thatrJun-kun's kindness is therreal thing.」 小 右 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_驚く 目_通常 口_驚く 頬紅_通常 autolabel ;※イリーナ。呆気に取られつつも、雪乃の想いに感心 @irina voice="0020270" 【irina/Irina】「Ah...」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_笑い 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010186" 【yukino/Yukino】「Hey, did you know? Jun-kun is an ally ofrweak girls. He stands up against big bulliesrwithout even flinching.」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_悲しい 目_半目 口_通常 頬紅_照れ autolabel @yukino voice="0010187" 【yukino/Yukino】「He helped me out a lot when I was small. Irwas a bullied child.」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_通常 目_閉じ 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_照れ autolabel @yukino voice="0010188" 【yukino/Yukino】「He patted my head gently whenever I cried.rReally, Jun-kun rescued me from so manyrtroubles...」 小 中 pose=特殊 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_通常 目_通常 口_笑い 頬紅_通常 ;ジャンプ（キャラ） ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=fo023 buf=0 action=LayerJumpOnceActionModule vibration=-20 cycle=750 autolabel @yukino voice="0010189" 【yukino/Yukino】「Jun-kun is also good at video games. I'm badrat action games, so he always helps me out.」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stopaction autolabel 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_笑い 頬紅_通常 emotion=” autolabel @yukino voice="0010190" 【yukino/Yukino】「And also, and also...」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel ;BGMフェードアウト stop=1500 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 autolabel ;※イリーナ。思わず噴出す @irina voice="0020271" 【irina/Irina】「Pfft.」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=特殊 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_驚く 目_驚く 口_開く 頬紅_通常 emotion=? autolabel @yukino voice="0010191" 【yukino/Yukino】「Fue?」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel ;BGM再生　通常（昼） play=bgm11 ;キャラ操作：複数同時表示 beginTrans 小 左 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_驚く 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_通常 小 右 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 fade=200 autolabel @irina voice="0020272" 小 右 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_通常 目_通常 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 delayrun=ラベル0 【irina/Irina】「Hehehe. Are you braggingrabout your boyfriend? Irfeel embarrassed justrlistening to it.」 小 左 pose=通常２ dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_驚く 目_通常 口_驚く 頬紅_照れ autolabel ;※雪乃、ごにょごにょ辺りは、しぼんでいく感じに @yukino voice="0010192" 小 左 pose=通常２ dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_悲しい 目_そらし 口_開く 頬紅_照れ delayrun=ラベル0 小 左 pose=通常２ dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_悲しい 目_閉じ 口_閉じ 頬紅_照れ delayrun=ラベル1 【yukino/Yukino】「Eh? B-Boyfriend, no way.rJun-kun and I aren'trparticularly mumblermumble...」 小 右 pose=特殊 dress=制服 眉_通常 目_通常 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 autolabel @irina voice="0020273" 【irina/Irina】「So, Jun isn't yourrboyfriend. Is that right?」 小 左 pose=通常２ dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_悲しい 目_伏せ 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel ;※雪乃、ちょと落ち込みつつ @yukino voice="0010193" 【yukino/Yukino】「Right...」 小 右 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_通常 頬紅_通常 autolabel @irina voice="0020274" 【irina/Irina】「But he's important toryou.」 小 左 pose=通常２ dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_驚く 目_通常 口_驚く 頬紅_通常 autolabel ;※雪乃。元気になる。後半のセリフは誤魔化すように @yukino voice="0010194" 小 左 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_通常 頬紅_通常 showaction action=LayerJumpOnceActionModule vibration=8 cycle=1000 delayrun=ラベル0 小 左 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_悲しい 目_笑い 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_照れ delayrun=ラベル1 【yukino/Yukino】「Ah... yup! Only as archildhood friend, though.」 小 右 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_通常 目_通常 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 autolabel @irina voice="0020275" 【irina/Irina】「Yes, let's leave it atrthat.」 小 右 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 autolabel @irina voice="0020276" 【irina/Irina】「Otherwise, I won't be ablerto get started either.」 小 左 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_驚く 目_通常 口_驚く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010195" 【yukino/Yukino】「Eh?」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_悲しい 目_通常 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 autolabel @irina voice="0020277" 【irina/Irina】「Let me apologize first. I'm sorry for sayingrstupid things like wanting to make Jun myrhusband.」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_悲しい 目_半目 口_通常 頬紅_照れ autolabel @irina voice="0020278" 【irina/Irina】「This is the first time I've had theserfeelings, so I might've gotten a little toorhappy.」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_通常 目_通常 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_照れ autolabel @yukino voice="0010196" 【yukino/Yukino】「Ah, so that's what it was...」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_通常 目_閉じ 口_通常 頬紅_通常 autolabel @irina voice="0020279" 【irina/Irina】「Yes. He reprimanded me too, so I'll take ourrrelationship one step at a time.」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_通常 目_半目 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 autolabel @irina voice="0020280" 【irina/Irina】「We'll take our time to get to know eachrother, and we'll date once we're ready. I'llrtake him to Rusia afterward.」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_通常 目_通常 口_通常 頬紅_通常 autolabel @irina voice="0020281" 【irina/Irina】「So, Yukino, if it's okay with you, may I askrfor you to teach me? I want to learn morerabout Jun.」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_通常 目_半目 口_通常 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010197" 【yukino/Yukino】「Puchin...」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_悲しい 目_ジト目 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @irina voice="0020282" 【irina/Irina】「...It still bugs me when you call me by thatrnickname.」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_悲しい 目_白目 口_はわわ 頬紅_通常 emotion=汗２ autolabel @yukino voice="0010198" 【yukino/Yukino】「Ah, s-sorry.」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_通常 目_通常 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010199" 【yukino/Yukino】「But I'm extremely relieved that you saidrthat, Puchin.」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_通常 目_半目 口_通常 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010200" 【yukino/Yukino】「I wanted to confirm my feelings more slowlyrtoo.」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_悲しい 目_半目 口_閉じ 頬紅_通常 autolabel @irina voice="0020283" 【irina/Irina】「Yukino...」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel ;キャラ操作：複数同時表示 beginTrans 小 左 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_笑い 頬紅_通常 小 右 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_通常 目_通常 口_通常 頬紅_通常 fade=200 autolabel @yukino voice="0010201" 【yukino/Yukino】「Okay, I got it. Then I'llrteach you lots of thingsrabout Jun-kun.」 小 左 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_通常 目_通常 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010202" 【yukino/Yukino】「So, let's both do ourrbest, okay? Jun-kun isn'tranyone's possession.」 小 右 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 autolabel @irina voice="0020284" 【irina/Irina】「Fufu. That's true, we haverto consider Jun's feelingsrtoo.」 小 左 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_通常 頬紅_通常 action=LayerJumpOnceActionModule vibration=8 cycle=750 autolabel @yukino voice="0010203" 【yukino/Yukino】「Yup.」 stopaction 小 右 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_通常 目_通常 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 autolabel @irina voice="0020285" 【irina/Irina】「Then, Yukino.」 ;キャラ操作：ウィンドウと同時消去 beginTrans hidecharacters nofade fade=200 autolabel beginTrans name=土台 file=etc_c04_00a level=5 file=etc_c04_01a level=6 trans=normal time=200 ;BGMフェードアウト stop=3000 autolabel @ran voice="0040089" 【ran/Ran】『Oh, President Putina held out her right hand here.rCould this possibly be...』 hidelayers fade=200 autolabel ;BGM再生　演説 play=bgm14 ;キャラ操作：複数同時表示 beginTrans 小 左 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_通常 目_通常 口_通常 頬紅_通常 小 右 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_通常 目_通常 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 fade=200 autolabel @irina voice="0020286" 【irina/Irina】「I'll approve of you.rStarting today, you're myrrival.」 小 左 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_笑い 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010204" 【yukino/Yukino】「Yup. Let's get along wellrafter this too, Puchin♪」 小 右 pose=特殊 dress=制服 眉_激怒 目_激怒目 口_怒り 頬紅_通常 autolabel @irina voice="0020287" 【irina/Irina】「Like I said, don't call merPuchin!」 小 左 pose=通常２ dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_笑い 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010205" 【yukino/Yukino】「Pfft, hehehe♪」 小 右 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_悲しい 目_半目 口_通常 頬紅_通常 autolabel ;※イリーナ。しょうがないなぁと笑いながら @irina voice="0020288" 【irina/Irina】「Geez, you silly girl.」 ;キャラ操作：ウィンドウと同時消去 beginTrans hidecharacters nofade fade=200 autolabel beginTrans name=土台 file=etc_c04_00a level=5 file=etc_c04_02a level=6 trans=normal time=200 @ran voice="0040090" 【ran/Ran】『The pair are shaking hands and smiling. It looksrlike this fight will end in a draw!』 hidelayers fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_驚く 目_通常 口_驚く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @yukino voice="0010206" 【yukino/Yukino】「Huh? Ran-neechan?」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel beginTrans name=土台 file=etc_c04_00a level=5 file=etc_c04_01a level=6 trans=normal time=200 @ran voice="0040091" 【ran/Ran】『Hey, hey, Yukinon. You can't be talking to thercommentator.』 hidelayers fade=200 autolabel ;BGMフェードアウト stop=1500 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_驚く 目_驚く 口_開く 頬紅_通常 ;閃き＋喜びエモーション（キャラ） ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o064b buf=0 emotion=? autolabel @yukino voice="0010207" 【yukino/Yukino】「Eh? Comment...」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 ;BGM再生　ドタバタ play=bgm19 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=制服 アホ毛_角ばり 眉_悲しい 目_白目 口_はわわ２ 頬紅_照れ ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o093 buf=0 emotion=！ action=LayerJumpOnceActionModule vibration=-20 cycle=750 autolabel @yukino voice="0010208" 【yukino/Yukino】「Ah! This was being televised!?」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stopaction autolabel ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel beginTrans name=土台 file=etc_c04_00a level=5 file=etc_c04_01a level=6 trans=normal time=200 @morita voice="6010037" 【morita/Morita】『Exactly. We're not just transmitting thisrnationwide. It's worldwide.』 hidelayers fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常２ dress=制服 アホ毛_角ばり 眉_悲しい 目_＞＜ 口_驚く 頬紅_照れ ;ショック＋＋Σエモーション（キャラ） ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o027 buf=0 emotion=∑ action=LayerVibrateActionModule vibration=4 waitTime=8 time=150 stop=2500 buf=0 autolabel @yukino voice="0010209" 【yukino/Yukino】「Awawawawa!! What an embarrassing thing Irsent out on the public airwaves!!」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 stop buf=0 stopaction autolabel 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_驚く 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @irina voice="0020289" 【irina/Irina】「Did you forget, by any chance? You truly areran airhead.」 小 中 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_笑い 頬紅_通常 autolabel @irina voice="0020290" 【irina/Irina】「Very well. Then withdraw yourself.rMeanwhile, I'll be deepening my relationshiprwith Jun♪」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=特殊 dress=制服 アホ毛_角ばり 眉_悲しい 目_＞＜ 口_驚く 頬紅_照れ ;ジャンプ（キャラ） ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=fo023 buf=0 action=LayerJumpOnceActionModule vibration=-20 cycle=750 autolabel @yukino voice="0010210" 【yukino/Yukino】「You can't do that! Taking the initiative isrunfair～～～!」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stopaction autolabel ;キャラ操作：複数同時表示 beginTrans 小 左 pose=通常２ dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_悲しい 目_通常 口_閉じ 頬紅_通常 小 右 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 fade=200 autolabel @irina voice="0020291" 【irina/Irina】「Hehe. If you don't likerit, try and stop me byrforce, my dear love rival.」 小 左 pose=特殊 dress=制服 アホ毛_通常 眉_怒り 目_通常 口_驚く 頬紅_通常 autolabel ;※雪乃。コミカルに。子供っぽく @yukino voice="0010211" 【yukino/Yukino】「Uu...! Fine. If it's comerto this, this means an all-rout war with Rusia! I'llrshow you the reserverstrength of the Nipponeserarmy!!」 小 右 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_驚く 目_通常 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 autolabel @irina voice="0020292" 【irina/Irina】「Interesting. Good timing;rthere's plenty of unusedrmissiles rolling around inrmy house right about now.」 小 右 pose=通常 dress=制服 眉_通常 目_笑い 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o093 buf=0 emotion=♪ autolabel @irina voice="0020293" 【irina/Irina】「Do you want me to fire onerup?」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stopaction autolabel ;キャラ操作：ウィンドウと同時消去 beginTrans hidecharacters nofade nofade autolabel ;ＳＥ：ドアを開ける音 ;突っ込み２ nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o008 buf=0 name=フラッシュ file=ima_10_01 level=8 hide trans=map30 time=100 action=クエイク縦横（揺れ方：１回） nowait time=250 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 autolabel 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Hey, wait a second!!」 ;ここでカットイン beginTrans name=土台 file=etc_c04_00a level=5 name=キャラ file=etc_c04_02a level=6 trans=normal time=200 action=LayerVibrateActionModule vibration=5 waitTime=10 time=500 action=LayerVibrateActionModule vibration=5 waitTime=10 time=500 autolabel ;※ルビ　ＷＴＫＯ（ダブルテクニカルノックダウン） @ran voice="0040092" 【ran/Ran】『Oh!? Jun-chan bursts in!! The towel's thrown in!!rDouble technical knockdown! The match is over!!』 ;ＶＥ：↑蘭と森田のマイクここまで ;キャラ操作：ウィンドウと同時消去（一瞬） beginTrans hidelayers msgoff nofade autolabel ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=pr015 buf=0 ;時間待ち命令 time=2000 ;ＳＥフェードアウト（buf 0） stop=1000 buf=0 ;ＳＥ再生（buf 1） play=pr019 buf=1 name=フラッシュ file=ima_10_01 level=8 hide trans=normal time=500 ;時間待ち命令 time=1750 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 ;ＳＥフェードアウト（buf 1） stop=1500 buf=1 time=500 ;ＳＥ：ゴング→暗転 ;時間経過処理 stage=暗転 msgoff hideall trans=map34 time=1000 transwait=500 ;SE停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 ;SE停止（buf 1） stop buf=1 ;縦長の空をスクロールさせる beginTrans ;イベントオブジェクト表示 file=ima_02_03 xpos=0:0 ypos=300:-300 time=60000 nowait msgoff trans=normal autolabel ;ＢＧ：イメージ背景の夕方とか In the end, the conference ended in the first round.rTheir relationships with me remained hazy and nothingrchanged. Incidentally, Yukino's approval rating amongst thercitizens went up even more because she flaunted arstrong Nippon rather than the usual submissiverNippon. ;ＢＧ：ペンシルバニア通り・夜 ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=map34 time=750 autolabel And that night―― ;ウィンドウ消去（デフォルト） msgoff ;ＢＧ：本堂家・居間 stage=本堂家・居間 msgoff stime=夜_灯on trans=normal transwait=100 ;ＳＥループ再生（buf 0） play=ro039 buf=0 loop=true play=fl013 buf=1 loop=true ;時間待ち命令 time=1000 autolabel ;ＢＧ：居間・夜明かりあり ;ＳＥ：電話の音 小 中 pose=通常 dress=戦闘服 眉_通常 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @ell voice="0030103" 【ell/Ell】「Junichiro-san, it's another phone call.」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「Cut the phone line...」 ;ＳＥフェードアウト（buf 0） stop=1500 buf=0 stop=1500 buf=1 ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=normal ;縦長の空をスクロールさせる beginTrans ;イベントオブジェクト表示 file=ima_04_02 xpos=0:0 ypos=300:-300 time=60000 nowait msgoff trans=normal ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 stop buf=1 autolabel The incessant ringing of the phone. If I open myre-mail, a large quantity of spam and hate mail withrpent-up frustration awaits. Overnight, I became the enemy of not only Yukino'srfans, but of Irina's as well... ;アイキャッチ stop=2000 stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=normal time=1000 transwait=2000 stop buf=0 stop buf=1 init wb stage=白 msgoff hideall trans=normal time=1000 transwait=500 ;アイキャッチ表示（ファイルは仮のものです） file=gameover trans=turn time=1500 transwait=2500 stage=白 hideall trans=turn time=1500 transwait=100 stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=normal time=1000 transwait=1500 autolabel *end| endscene